Truth or Dare?
by KaylaBow
Summary: When I'm not working on my stories, you can ask the cast of total drama with truths and dares! Though you need to PM met it now...
1. Intro

**Hey guys!**

**So I've been thinking, I should do a total drama truth or dare! It would be fun and could distract my viewers while I try and catch up on my other discontinued stories. (Like Matchmakers in Disguise, Total Drama World Tour with ROTI contestants.) I know I'll never finish some of my stories so I'll do a truth or dare thing while I write other chapters on my other stories. So leave a truth or dare in the reviews please!**


	2. NO MORE SCRIPT FORMAT!

**Disclaimer: I don't own total drama. Wow, that sounded extremely boring. Let's try this again... HI GUYS! I DON'T OWN TOTAL DRAM- No, too loud... Maybe this one; So hi guys! I just wanted to say I don't- Nah, too friendly. Like someone who kisses butt all the time. How about-**

**Noah: Let's get on with the story already.**

**Me: Oh! You're right! LET'S GO!**

* * *

><p>NO SCRIPT FORMAT!<p>

If you can listen closely, you can hear the sound of a girl sobbing. And if you also look closely, you can see what the girl looks like. She has shoulder length black hair with amber highlights, fair skin, a blue T-shirt and baggy blue jeans.

It's the authors OC Kayla.

Zoey slowly walked up to the crying girl. "Are you okay? What happened?" Zoey asked with concern in her voice. Kayla just looked at her with teary eye's. She sniffled a bit, and wiped her nose. Then, she said something;

"_ZOEY! OMFG __**SCRIPT FORMAT ISN'T ALLOWED ANYMORE!**__"_

"Ummmm," The redhead said with a confused expression. "What?" She asked again.

Kayla just glared at her and got up from the corner she was sitting in. "Don't you get it?" Kayla said. "I can't use script format on this fanfic anymore. It's against 's rules. I'm a _very_ lazy person, so now that I can't use that format anymore... _I HAVE NO PURPOSE IN LIFE!_"

A certain bookworm was watching from afar, he rolled his eye's and shook his head. "Geez, this girl is as crazy as Sierra." He muttered under his breath.

Then Kayla stopped crying and had a look on her face, as if she had an idea. The fangirl went up on a stage that had magically appeared by the author. She went up to a microphone and talked over to the TD crew. "Guys," She started. "I know you all loved script format, but it isn't with us anymore. At least in this fanfic."

Sierra and Izzy gasped. "No more script format? That's terrible!" Sierra cried. "Oooohhhh, Izzy is feeling faint. Someone hold Izzy." Then the red head passed out in shock.

Jo just huffed, "Who cares about a writing style?" The OC mearly gasped at the jockette. "I'm a very lazy person Jo! Normally I worship you and Brick-" "Wait what?" Jo interrupted.

The OC just giggled. "Oh, it's nothing." "Doesn't sound like nothing." The blond said with a little glare. crossing her arms. "As I said! Normally I worship you and someone else, I can't accept the fact that I can't write poorly now! I have to... I have too..."

"Do work?" Noah finished as he raised an eyebrow at her. "_**YESSS!**_ I usually try to put a lot of effort, or Kayleen, in my writings. But I recently started to become lazier, and a lot of drama has been in my life right now."

Heather laughed. "Have you _seen _our show? We make drama happen!" Kayla just simply sighed. "You will never understand little Heather-feather." "Don't call me that!" Heather snapped.

Izzy then woke up from her 'nap'. "I have an idea!" She shrieked. "Let's give it a funeral!" Kayla stopped being depressed and looked at her with a bright exspresstion.

"Great idea Iz!" The fangirl squealed. "But how are we even going to make a grave for it?" Sky questioned. Kayla sighed. "I'm sorry Sky, but Ewisko wants you to get pushed off a cliff so zip it. Or you'll die in agonizing pain. Got any ideas Zeke?"

"Da Zeke thinks that we put a peice of script format on paper and bury it! Good idea, eh?" Kayla squealed in excitment. "Yesyesyes! Thank you da Zeke!" Then she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Everyone stared.

...

...

...

Kayla shrugged. "What?" Then, da Zeke fainted from shock. "LET'S GET ON WITH THE FUNERAL THEN!"

**("That was horrible writing." My brother spoke to me as I wrote on my laptop. I glared at him. "Oh shut up you idiot.")**

* * *

><p>"<em>The dayyy~ Youuuuu, slipped away-<em>" "What on earth are you singing?" Heather asked the singers. Which consisted Kayla, Izzy, and Sierra.

"The song for the funeral, duh." Sierra rolled her eye's and smiled. "Avirl Lavine "Slipped away?" Zoey asked. Kayla nodded. "How about everyone should sing Life's too short! The cut Frozen song?" Ella suggested.

"Nice song, doesn't make sense." "Oh, okay." Ella said, a little disappointed. The fangirl gave her sympathy. " That's okay Ella, maybe someone will dare you to sing it." She encouraged her.

Jo just sighed in annoyance. "Let's get on with this stupid funeral already." "Oh, you're right Jo!" Kayla said as she went into the funeral home.

* * *

><p>"-And by the power vested into me, we shall bless this writing form and it will be sent into the heavens." Chef reads off a book. "Amen?" "Amen." Everyone else replied.<p>

Kayla held up a paper with script format on it. "We shall give this paper out blessings." "But it's just a paper-" "Hush now Zoey." Kayla hung her head low and prayed. "Hush, let us pray... Kk prayings over, let's bury it."

"What does it say?" Courtney asks. Kayla read the paper aloud for everyone to hear;

_Kayla: LOLZ GWEN AND COURTNEY LESBIANS LOLLLLLLLLLL!_

_Trent: Y U PUT 10 L's U SON OF A BINCH!_

_Kayla: *Runs off into forest* IMA GURLLL!_

_Dawn: Should I marry Scott-sama?_

_Fandom: YESSSSSSSSSSS!_

_Sierra: CODY! LET'S GET MARRIED AND HAVE A THREESOME WITH NOAH!_

_Gwen: IMA LESBIAN FOR COURTMEY!_

_Courtney: BINCH! MY NAME IS COURTNEY!_

_*Noah watches from afar*_

_Noah: Do you ever get tired of being random?_

_Dave*Has a duck mask on*: Nope._

_Noah*Aslo has a duck mask*: Me too._

_Kayla: Y U COPY ASDF MOVIES!_

_Ella: ALPHAQ ALLLLLLLL! PEACE BITCHES! IM OUT!_

_*End of writing*_

Everyone silently stares at the OC as she puts down the masterpiece in its coffin. "Dude, what the fuck?" Duncan cut off the silence with his sentence. Kayla just shrugs.

"Oh yeah guys, you can no longer put a truth or dare in the review box so you have to PM me it. But guests are acceptable... WAHHHHHHHH! I MISS IT SO MUCH!" Kayla cried. "DON'T LOOK AT ME!" She said as she put her hands on her eye's, crying out loud.

Sierra went up to her. "Kayla, are you ever going to write a chapter of 'Letters from Heather' ever again? Or 'Matchmakers in Disguise'?" She asked, off topic. The little girl sniffed a bit.

"Maybe, I'm trying to work on it as best I can but I lost a little inspiration." She explained. "Why don't you give it up for adoption?" The fangirl shook her head. "I'm a selfish little prick, so I'll never do that."

Then Kayla, Sierra, and Izzy mourned over the lost of the precious writing style. Zoey looked so confused at them, and looked to the viewer reading this. "Ummmm, they are very busy now. So I'll say it for Kayla; Give us truths or dares through PM's please. Put it in the review box if you're a guest. She loves you all, bye."

Harold shook his head at the girl. "None of these idiots know how to end a story, gosh." The geek looked over to everyone in shame.


End file.
